powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle and Thunder
'Battle and Thunder '''is the second episode of Power Rangers Battle Thunder. It features the debut of the Dutchess, Marcaline Von Turin/Meadow Knight, and the Mystic Knights Megaozrd. Plot The boys (including Ganamyde and Alex) enter the castle behind the royal carriage and bow to the arriving women. They settle into a banquet in the fest hall. At Lochmeir (as Ivar has decided to name his Viking settlement), He finds this tray of ocean coins buried beneath the ground and gives it to an einherjar, who turns into a hawk-like beast, Feather Weight, with plans to steal the Kell's Gold. The boys go after him with their new weapons: Fire Whip, Hydro Sling, and the Desert Spear. their plans aren't enough and he says he'll try again the next night. Murtah heads to Alex and Ganamyde's study to ask about making Marcaline a ranger. Alex changes into a female for the first time since arriving. They get all sensitive and call it witchcraft. She says she was cursed long ago with it and that her half brother tried to kill him for it. He mentions to keep it a secret to the crown. Before Murtah leaves, Ganamyde gives him a Mystic Brace. He goes to her room and leaves it there. When she wakes up, the boys are there to explain the situation at hand. Again, keeping secrets. Just then, Feather Weight appears and they all morph together for the first time. Marcaline discovers she has a quiver on her back and calls on the Meadow Bow, causing Feather Weight to get dizzy and fall. Just when the rangers leave, the einherji takes the coin and grows giant. The Mystic Braces buzz and Alex tells them he has a gift for them as rolling across the highlands are 4 giant Battle Machines. Murtah taking the Phoenix Zord, Issac the Whale Zord, Malcom the Python Zord, and Marcaline the Elk Zord. Once aboard, he tells them the Battle Machines can combine to form something greater, a Mecha. Murtah does as told, but when done calls it the Mystic Knights Megazord. With the 4 knights united, they unite their weapons for a final blast from the Python Zord's mouth. The rangers demorph and Alex and Ganamyde applaud their work and promise their secret is safe with them. Cast * Rodrick Gilkinson-Prince Murtah (Fire Knight II) * Romann Berrux-Issac Babbot (Aqua Knight II) * Issac Brown-Malcom Lexington (Desert Knight) * Hayley LeBlanc-Marcaline Von Turin (Meadow Knight) * Ben Palmer-King Garret * Lisa Dawn-Queen Dierdre * Emilia Clark-Alex Fierro * Jake T. Austin-Ganamyde * Duchess Iveria * Alex Anderson-Ivar the Boneless * Feather Weight ** einherji Mystic Power Fire II: Morph, Fire Whip, Phoenix Zord Aqua II: Morph, Hydro Sling, Whale Zord Desert Knight: Morph, Desert Spear, Python Zord Meadow Knight: Morph, Meadow Bow, Elk Zord Errors * It is not explained how telecommunication works during this era * The existence of the Battle Machines/zords is not explained Notes * First time the rangers immediately create the megazord upon their debut without using their separate abilities * latest debut of a core female ranger where only one female is on the core team * First time a core team is Red/Blue/Yellow/Pink See Also * Day 2: Day of the Kagaranger-Sentai Counterpart (Story and fights) from ''Kagaranger * Oh Sentai Kagaranger: Day 1-For the Heart of a Princess-Sentai Counterpart (Pink Ranger and story) Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Lemurseighteen